Sparks
Sparks is the fourth chapter of Volume 9. It aired on May 14, 2012. Synopsis Livewire strikes again! But when help comes from an unlikely ally, just how far will Mal go to catch this killer? Plot Jane Hanlon watches as her husband, Alan, get tortured by a pale man in their own home. He electrocutes Alan and she is cuffed to a chair. He is about to kill Jane until a neighbor knocks on the door, calling out Jane and Alan's names. The pale man soaks a rag with a chemical and puts it over Jane's face, the fumes knock her out unconscious. District Attorney Oscar Santos catches Special Agent Natara Williams after work and offers her some coffee. She explains the stress and pressure at work due to Lieutenant Charles Anders and Internal Affairs. Oscar says that he is glad she can still talk to him of her problems and tells her that she is a brave and noble person. He says Anders has no authority over the FBI anyways. Natara is afraid of being relocated but Oscar tells her to not worry, they can always start over. He offers to walk with her to Union Square while sipping coffee but Natara declines; she has another crime scene to go to. Detective Mal Fallon and Special Agent Natara Williams arrive at the Hanlon home and investigate the scene. The victim is Alan Hanlon, a local sanitation worker. A neighbor knocked on their house's door last night, but no one answered which led to calling the police. Hanlon was found beaten and electrocuted, similar to the modus operandi of the Fords' murders. Mal compares the two and says that the wife is still missing. They believe that Jane Hanlon is with the killer, possibly being held hostage. Natara nicknames the killer "Livewire" due to his electrocuting his victims. Mal thinks he deceived the couples to kill them. He could be a cop or even impersonating a cop. Back at the precinct's lab, Forensic Tech Kai Kalaba says that the killer has covered up his tracks very well. The camera footage can't provide a cross-reference and only former data analyst Amy Chen could do that. The three haven't heard from Chen since she left. Mal then receives a call from Jacob Fallon, his father, and steps aside to answer it. He orders Kai to try to trace the call and lies, saying that the caller is a telemarketer. Jacob Fallon says he paid people to make the call untraceable. He claims that he is closer to Mal than he thinks. Mal immediately steps out of the building but Jacob is nowhere to be seen. Jacob tells Mal that he had someone break the taillight on his car and that he is on a "business trip" to tie up loose ends. He claims to call to check up on Mal and give him some advice of the Livewire killer, saying that he could have taken Jane Hanlon to "The Safehouse." He tells him to talk to Speedman and ask him for the "Weatherby File." He also tells him to give Anders Jacob's regards and hangs up. Mal runs into Detective Blaise Corso as he goes back into the precinct. He tells her that he just received a lead for the Livewire case. Blaise complains of Lieutenant Anders partnering her up with Jeremy Redbird, who she says is only a rookie. She offers to help but he says that Internal Affairs is watching her too closely. She agrees and lets Mal go on the mission. Mal and Natara arrive at a warehouse. They draw their pistols and sneak into the building where they see Jane Hanlon, cuffed to a chair. They hear a crash and see a pale man getting away. He drives away and the two go after him. After a car chase, they exit and draw their guns at the pale man. He steps out, raises his hands, and then bolts the opposite direction. The two chase after him. He goes onto a ramp and stops at an edge where he jumps off and clings onto the roof of a truck. Back at the precinct office, Anders has called Maria Yeong in to tell her that Mal caused thousands of dollars of damage from the car chase and still lost the suspect. Anders starts to question him and suspects that Mal had talked to his father, a fugitive. He calls in Jeremy Redbird, who says he overheard Mal talking to Jim Speedman about the "Weatherby File" linked to a report made by Jacob Fallon. Mal says that the tip was right and he had to follow it. Anders says he will have to suspend Mal for now. Anders excuses himself because he has to attend a meeting. Mal turns to Jeremy and asks him why he ratted him out. Jeremy says he respects the law and compares Mal to his father, which angers him. Maria dismisses Jeremy and admits that Mal could have put the precinct under risk. Bonus Scene A week later, Mal is waking up in his apartment and receives a video chat invitation on his laptop from Amy Chen. She wants him to tell Natara and Kai that she is doing fine and is safe but tells him to not try to find her. She says that Brimstone caught a wind of a cartel plot that is to happen in Las Vegas and that they are trying to recruit Jacob Fallon. Mal refuses and Amy ends the chat. Bits and pieces of the phone conversation comes back to Mal and he finally decides to help Jacob. Category:Episode